1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to circuit board contact elements and retention sections thereof which are for mounting in holes in connector housings, specifically header housings.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical contacts, otherwise referered to as terminals, contact elements or pins, are used in the electronics industry in conjunction with printed circuit (PC) boards and panel boards for making electrical connections between, and among, circuits.
A plurality of the contacts are frequently mounted in an insulative connector housing with one end of contacts extending from the connector housing for making mechanical and electrical contact with a conductive path on the PC board. The other end of the contacts typically extent through holes in the connector housing for mechanical and electrical connection with contacts in a mating connector.
In a high pin count (HPC) header which is a commercially available male connector, contacts or wire pins having a 0.025 inch square cross section are staked in round holes in a plastic housing. Retention of the pins in the housing is achieved by an interference fit between corners of the square pin and the round hole in the housing. The pins are made from phosphor bronze and plated with gold over nickel under plating. The housing is made from polyetheremide resin. During the staking process, slivers of plated coatings are formed due to scraping on the pin corners. These slivers present a potential for electrical short. As such, these slivers are removed by brushing, blowing and/or washing operations at added cost.
It is an object of this invention to provide a retention portion of an electrical contact element that substantilaly does not produce slivers when staked in a hole through a connector housing.
Further, it is an object of this invention to provide a retention portion of an electrical contact element that substantially does not produce slivers when staked in a hole through a header housing.
Further, it is an object of this invention to provide a retention portion of an electrical contact element that substantially does not produce slivers when staked in a hole through a header housing made of a high temperature resin.